harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Grigori Rasputin (Batman505)
Grigori Rasputin is a man of great sorcery. His extreme power would be the cause of both his great triumph and downfall at the hands of Katherine. Bartok is his most trusted friend, who is a albino vampire bat. Background Early Life Grigori Rasputin was a student previously at Hogwarts, but expelled for using unforgivable curses, and evaded Azkaban, by his family moving to Russia, and was schooled at Koldovstoretz. Loyalty to the Romanovs He became a sorcerer, and worked with Nicholas Romanov II of Russia, before he was banished. And for this reason, he foretold he and his family's death within a fortnight. Filled with so much hate for Nicholas and his family, he sold his soul to the Devil for the power to destroy them. Where in his fortress, he received his reliquary. With so much power, and a rebellion, he destroyed them, which cost his life in the 1916. Revival at Midnight 53 years after Rasputin's death, he was reborn after Percival Graves accidentally released Rasputin from Hell. He thanked him by turning him over to Grindewald, for other uses. Finding Alfred Cleveland and Kelly Holfreck and kidnapped and cast the Imperius Curse on Dorrit Reventlow to raid the Ministry of Magic, and Dorrit was caught and sent to Azkaban. Then was released when he was released by proving Rasputin's existence by a witness and the names of Alfred Cleveland and Kelly Holfreck, then they were sent to Azkaban. Then after finding no evidence, Rasputin was labeled "myth", and Dorrit was again sent to Azkaban, where he was killed by the Dementor's Kiss. After learning that the Romanovs, supposedly "escaped execution" forced him to break into Azkaban, releasing Alfred and Kelly. Giving the couple a Philosopher's Stone, he created. He also created one for himself. Creating the Anti-Romanov Secret Society In 2006, he went with a number of followers to Pennsylvania, USA, to hunt down Katherine Romanov's family and kill them. They fled into the sewers, as Rasputin and his followers pursued them. Rasputin killed her parents, and was about to kill the children, when the MACUSA defeated him before disappearing. Then he began to create the Anti-Romanov terrorist group called the Anti-Romanov Secret Society, and continued to raid the Ministry and MACUSA for militia. Hazel Jackson, his high ranking officer, attempted to kill Katherine on her wedding day, but killed her uncle instead, then was captured and killed in the Death Cell. Obero Arentem, another high ranking officer, then attacked the Public Theatre in New York, and killed Katherine's sister: Pearl, and he was sentenced to prison for 50 years. Captain Cold, yet another of his high ranking officer, terrorised Florida, but was defeated by Peter the Pyromancer. Finally when 2022 came around, he hid with Alfred and Kelly in the Shrieking Shack, which was completely forbidden and abandoned. Albus and Scorpius snooped on them and was brainwashed from any knowledge of his plot, and he continued with it. Near the end of Albus' 2022-2023 school year, his plan became no longer secret, as Harry Potter revealed Alfred as a traitor in the MACUSA, this sparked the Third Wizarding War, or the "Age of Rasputin". Death The war ended when Katherine crushed his reliquary, with one of her flats. Rasputin's skin, his cloak, and his bones immediately burned away. After that, he disappeared, without a trace. Gallery Grigori Rasputin (past).jpg|Grigori Rasputin before his resurrection. Grigori Rasputin.png|Rasputin after his resurrection. 01a.jpg|the robes, Rasputin wears during the "Age of Rasputin" Category:Males Category:Dark wizards Category:Wizards